The Dazzler And The Great White
by Elstro1988
Summary: BAd title, ignore it. They're never my forté! Sheamus's WWE return conincides with his birthday, and his road boyfriend wants to give him a special night, enlisting his friend to help. Quick one-shot, Sheaniel (Sheamus/Daniel Bryan), slash, fluff, smut, some comedy. You'd think there'd be more DB slash on here!


**The Dazzler And The Great White**

_I was introduced to this ship/pairing by KJ-Slashbug and it occurred to me that there isn't much Daniel Bryan stuff on here at all considering how popular (and CUTE AS HECK) he is. Now Sheamus is back...bring on the Sheaniel._

_Set in Champ's CHoice/JFP world and follows on from JFP but you don;t really need to read it beforehand. Also links with 'Let's Dance Randal'. Pairing is Daniel Bryan/Sheamus if you hadn't guessed._

_Smut. Comedy. Fluff. And hot wrestlers twerking. Again. Come on, would you turn the sight of that down?_

* * *

Daniel Bryan was in his hotel room. He was looking at himself in the mirror. About time Sheamus returned. The little former WWE, World Heayweight, US and Tag Team champion had missed his secret boyfriend so much terribly. He was also fuming about not being included in the Rumble. But he was more pissed that they'd gone and handed the victory to Batista at the last minute. All those guys busting their asses off all year being kicked to the kerb for a part timer who publicly dissed the company upon leaving four years ago. But Daniel was still the most over and popular guy in WWE regardless.

It was Sheamus' birthday tomorrow, and Daniel wanted to give Sheamus a proper welcome back and early birthday present. But he was feeling a bit self conscious.

"I look like a hobo," he said to himself, "I know Brie likes it...and I know SHea does...but...how can Shea still want me.."

He stared at the promise ring Sheamus had bought him last year,( which he only wore when not with Brie to avoid suspicion), on the finger next to his engagement ring. He'd been a silly boy. He knew he should just decide what he wanted. But people would get hurt either way and he didn't want that. Oh it was all a nightmare.

Daniel removed his sweatpants and stared at the blue Andrew Christian briefs he was wearing. A present from Cody bought just last week. Daniel was embracing gay culture more and more now he and SHeamus had passed two years together. And plus he had to admit, he looked good in this underwear. He turned to check his curvaceous butt out. Daniel had made a plan to seduce Sheamus. He just hoped the fun loving Irishman wouldn't make fun of him for doing it. There was a reason he was wearing blue underwear..

He opened his iPad and YouTube, searching for a video.

Cher's Take It Like A Man 7th Heaven Remix. This video was offensively shallow and gay but Daniel was using it as a guide to get Sheamus' blood racing. Nobody would expect it from the shaggy-haired little man. Which was what he was hoping for. If Randy Orton could do twerk offs in PUBLIC to Ke$ha and Pitbull...

Daniel skipped to the part in the video where all the underwear models had their twerk off and, watching himself in the mirror, began to shake his curvy ass to the impossibly camp video, forgetting he'd left his hotel room door open.

He'd nailed it...damn he was looking good...the beard and shaggy hair didnt quite match the rest in his opinion though..

"Hot damn DeeBee," came a teasing lisp, "I'm now touching myself and having multiple orgasms thanks to you."

"Cody!"

Daniel was mortified. He shut off the video.

"No Clem Layfield in here," he said, face scarlet.

"You left the door open, was wondering if you wanted to come chill before Sheamus wrecks you?" Cody grinned.

"Actually..." sighed Daniel, "I...want you to help me."

"Oh?" asked Cody.

"I want to surprise Shea...it's been a while...and...hope he still wants me.." Daniel said.

"How can he not when you can move like that?" grinned Cody, "You should have come to the twerk off at Old School Raw."

"I saw the pictures John took that Randy doesn't know exist," Daniel grinned, "And the video Josh took of you."

"Best dancer in WWE bitch," Cody smirked.

"What does brother dear make of it," teased Daniel.

"Dustin...doesnt need to see," Cody mumbled. His idolisation and respect for his elder brother and tag partner was too great to be sullied by Dustin finding out about his party boy antics. The twerking at Survivor Series was enough.

"Thought you'd be getting Josh's dick all night anyway," Daniel smirked.

"Pfft, did that this morning and last night bitch," Cody grinned.

"I can't belive you're the bottom in that relationship," Daniel said.

"How long have you known me Danielson?" hit back Cody, "I sculpt this booty for a reason."

"Yes I know, I watched JBL and Cole. Only you would film going around Stamford in your trunks."

"So would anyone who had legs like mine, bitch," smirked Cody, "You should have tagged along, those curves need showing off. You're so pretty."

"Shush," Daniel said.

"I mean it," Cody was now beaming from ear to ear, "You're my pretty bestie."

Cody considered Daniel his best friend on the road now Teddy was living it up in Missisippi (and being visited regularly by Fandango). He thought Daniel was underrated as a piece of eye candy. So what if he had a beard? He had a great smile, smooth, soft skin, hair that was always in great condition, talent, charisma, and no arrogance at all. And a fantastic ass. Cody was proud of his own ass but damn Daniel had booty game.

"You're the dashing one, everyone knows that," Daniel sighed, "I can;t compete with you."

"Who was the one getting all the attention when DeeBee Mode kicked in at that club and you stripped to your briefs?" challenged Cody, "We had to fight lecherous circuit boys away from you."

Daniel squirmed. He hoped Brie never saw THOSE photos...Brie had 'Brie Mode'...Daniel had ';Dee Bee Mode'...i.e when the booze flowed, so did the misbehaviour.

"I could use your grooming tips," he said, "Want to knock Shea dead. I er...stole these from Brie.."

He indicated some hair straighteners.

"What makes you think I have experience with flat irons?" Cody sassed.

"You're the grooming God around here!"

"I've only used those things on Lay when she can't reach the back of her head on nights out!"

"Please? I'll buy you a comic?"

"Yay!"

Cody leapt onto the bed, grinning and full of beans. By the time he;d worked his magic, Daniel would be more than Dashing...he'd well and truly be a 'dazzler'. But first...how to master hair straighteners.

He plugged the tongs in.

* * *

Cody had to admit he'd done a good job on Daniel..whose long brown locks were sleek and straight. OK he'd burned Daniel's scalp a few times but hey..it was worth it.

"You're too pretty to be allowed," Cody said, "That promo on Randal...yeah he's cute and all that..but you're the pretty one, not him. Hey...sit down and shut your eyes."

He went to his backpack and pulled out his old moustache comb. Well, why not? Daniel was on his way to resembling an impeccably-groomed Maltese dog which was no bad thing. He began to comb Daniel's moustache and beard.

"Do you ever groom this?" he asked.

"No..wash it and that's it," Daniel said.

"You'll get knots," COdy scolded.

"Brie likes the lumberjack look," Daniel argued.

"But it's not her you want right now," hit back Cody, "That's better...paperwork dictates 200 strokes."

He then had an idea. He eagerly padded back to his bag and pulled out a small spray bottle. He sprayed Daniel's chest with cocoa butter.

"Really?" Daniel smirked.

"It's for the cameras," grinned Cody, winking at him.

"What cameras?!" Daniel panicked and then realised the reference.

"Now to get Sheamus," grinned Cody, "If you don't come down tomorrow morning with an ice pack in your pants all this would have been for nothing. Catch you later pretty boy."

And after mwahing Daniel on the cheek, Cody left, singing 'Crossroads' to himself.

* * *

Daniel checked himself out in the mirror. He had to admit, he was looking pretty good tonight. And these blue briefs hugged every curve of his bubble ass. Maybe it was worth grooming himself a touch more. Brie would appreciate it...she looked so beautiful during their engagement photoshoot (Daniel squirmed uncomfortably..he needed to make his mind up but Sheamus had told him he didnt mind waiting for him to make up his mind)...he hoped Sheamus would too.

There was a knock on the door. Daniel quickly pulled on his bathrobe and padded to it. He hoped it was Sheamus and nobody else.

He pulled it open and was immediately hit with the scent of familiar cologne and the six foot plus frame of Sheamus, smartly dressed in his usual casual attire of designer jeans, shirt, waistcoat and flat cap, and of course that dazzling smile.

"Whats the craic Danny boy?" grinned the Irishman, "I was told you had to see me on an urgent personal matter."

"Shea...you know why," Daniel said, stepping aside to let him in. Damn Sheamus you might be a touch smaller in the shoulder chest area but you were still fine as anything. Daniel had put Sheamus in the doghouse for daring to shave his beard so of course the Irishman HAD to grow it back. The pouting Skype calls and shady Twitter comments were just too much whilst recovering from an injury.

Sheamus shut the door.

"I know...in case anyone was earwigging," Sheamus said.

"Never mind that," whimpered Daniel, kissing him in earnest.

Sheamus kissed him right back, noting adorable whimpers coming from the little man's throat as they made out. Daniel was aching to feel Sheamus again. He'd spent the pay-per-view and most of today with Brie. He knew what he was doing was selfish and wrong...he wrestled Sheamus to the bed, surprising the large ivory-skinned man.

"Someone's keen," remarked Sheamus.

Daniel pulled off the robe and Sheamus could at last get a proper look at him. Damn...his chest was glistening in the light of the room, he looked sleek and groomed...and holy..those briefs..Daniel had dressed up for him. Happy Birthday to me, he thought.

"I'm your present," Daniel purred, crawling up Sheamus' legs and unbuckling the smart belt. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, pulling them down those meaty thighs. Oh how he'd missed this. Sheamus just let him do it. Once Daniel had relieved Sheamus of the offending denim, he stood in front of the bed and began to twerk his curvy ass, determined to tantalise and tease the Irishman until that hot temper kicked in and the small man was thrown to the bed and taken complete advantage of.

Sheamus's eyes widened.

Oh jesus.

Daniel's ruggedness was one of the Irishman;s biggest weaknesses...but holy...this was so hot. That ARSE was die for. Those blue briefs clung to every curve.

"Don't you want this Shea?" Daniel moaned, rubbing his hands down over his body, still wiggling that booty.

"Jesus Bryan...what are ya trying to do to me?!" rasped the Irishman.

"It's your birthday..." Daniel said, shooting a naughty smile over his shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Come here." growled Sheamus, getting to his feet and pulling Daniel to him, fiercely devouring the little man's lips. Even his beard felt softer, he noticed. He'd made a huge effort to look..well...no other word for it...pretty for Sheamus. That promise ring was not a waste of money then. And also...being the object of the most over guy in decades' affection and lust put a real spring in Sheamus' step. Sheamus grabbed that bubble ass and spanked it playfully.

Daniel whimpered against his lips.

"Take it slow another night Shea," he moaned, "I want you to take all your frustration of being injured out on me tonight."

He rubbed his ass against Sheamus' boxer clad, already-hard cock.

Sheamus moaned mannishly.

He began to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat but Daniel slapped his hands away and began to do it for him. The eager little hands ripped the material from the thick hard chest and torso and Daniel began to kiss Sheamus' neck, his beard tickling a little.

"Have you got...any...er.." Sheamus began.

"In the bedside drawer. Always prepared," Daniel moaned.

Sheamus reached over and opend the drawer. Sure enough a bottle of lubricant was stashed in there.

Daniel eagerly pulled Sheamus's boxer shorts down so the Irish man was fully naked. Oh how he'd missed that powerful, muscular form. Those thighs...those abs...his briefs were now tented to breaking point. He stroked Sheamus' hardon slowly and teasingly, enjoying the masculine, low grunts of ecstasy he was generating. He seductively brushed his sleek hair behind his head before engulfing Sheamus with his hot little mouth.

"Oh...jesus...fuck!" gasped the Irishman. He'd forgotten how sinful that mouth could be. Either turning the air blue in sex...or working on his dick.

Daniel whimpered, his head bobbing up and down, taking his man right down his throat and all the way back again, his nimble tongue licking the tip. What? Sheamus might be his first guy but he'd learned a lot about pleasing a man these past 2 years. But it was no good. He needed more.

He stood up and pulled the briefs down his legs before pouncing once more, pinning Sheamus to the bed. It might be the tough guy's birthday but Daniel was in control. He might be sober...but 'Dee Bee mode' had kicked in.

"I've no panties and I'm ready to ride," he whispered.

"Stop watching Total Divas," grinned Sheamus but he was silenced by some eager, hungry kissing.

Daniel snatched the lubricant from Sheamus' hand and coated two of his fingers. Still straddling the large pale man, Daniel began to prep himself, moaning wantonly. Sheamus was transfixed. Wow this was so hot. What a little sex kitten. Sheamus thought Daniel had never looked so pretty and cute like this. THe long hair really suited him. He didnt look like a 'hobo'. Or a goat. He was adorable but manly. Well...apart from being the bottom in this relatiosnhip but someone had to. And it wasnt going to be Sheamus...!

Daniel now began to slick Sheamus' length. Impatiently.

Daniel was VERY flexible in bed. It made for some hot sex.

Sheamus just moaned and groaned at the delicate touch. Daniel shuffled back, hovering before lowering himself slowly on, sharply crying out as he was penetrated for the first time in MONTHS...it hurt...fuck it hurt.

"Easy...easy.." gasped Sheamus.

"Oh fuck Shea..." whimpered Daniel. His eyes watered at the pain after such a long time but he knew it would be worth it once Sheamus hit his g-spot. He lowered himself some more...bit more...and cried out as his older, larger partner was fully sheathed inside of him. Sheamus was gasping...the tight warm heat now surrounding him. Usually Daniel was on his back when they had sex...or took it from behind. Why hadnt they used this position before? Daniuel's perfect curvy thighs looked wantonly hot spread over Sheamus' hips. Sheamus had an idea. He grabbed Daniel's hand. That'll send the little man crazy.

Daniel began to move his small body up and down, gripping Sheamus' hands tight as jolts of pleasure sizzled through him.

"OOh...oooh...fuck...fuck me...missed you...so much..."

Sheamus just groaned and grunted.

He'd missed that tight ass around him, that was for sure. And that pretty face. And those sparkling eyes. And those wanton mewls. He thrust upwards to meet Daniel's downward movements...feeling Daniel's prostate..every time Daniel let out a sharp cry as his spot was hit.

"Don't wuss out now," grinned Sheamus, "Thought you were ready to ride."

His accent got heavier the hornier he got.

Daniel released Sheamus' hands and grabbed the white shoulders, and began to ride Sheamus for all he was worth...like it was his God-damn fucking JOB to do so,c rying out shamelessly as his prostate was stabbed every single time. Oh...oh fuck...

"OH! OHHH!"

"Miss me?" gasped Sheamus.

"FUCK YES!"

Sheamus was not going to quieten his small lover. Daniel must be suffering rampant sexual frustration right now and be itching to work it out.

Daniel was in fucking ecstasy right now...so deep..hitting him just right...but...he was craving more. He wanted Sheamus to unleash that hot Irish temper and brute strength on him. He was tough. He could take it. He fucking WANTED to take it.

He climbed off Sheamus.

And then got on all fours...face down, his beautiful ass up. Thighs spread.

"Wreck me you brute," he purred.

Sheamus literally almost lost it right there.

But anything Daniel said...he'd do.

He shifted to his knees and shuffled forward, pulling Daniel towards him and re-entering that perfect bubble butt. If he wanted it hard...

Sheamus began to pound Daniel hard. Loud cries filled the room.

"OH YES!"

Sheamus was already sheened with sweat, his strong hands clutching those curvy hips..taking what he wanted..what he was owed.

And then..

"Pull my fucking hair Shea!"

SHeamus grabbed the long, shoulde rlength, glossy brown locks and yanked hard, Daniel yelling out in pleasurable pain...oh holy fuck he was flexible.

And this position was causing Daniel's prostate to ignite. He was fucking close...fuck yes!

So was Sheamus. He was going to explode..

Daniel's skin was on fire...his ass hurt so fucking good...

"Oh fuck SHea...I'm...gonna...don't fucking stop now...don;t you fucking stop..!"

He couldn't take it...no more..but he wanted more..

Daniel screamed and ropes of semen exploded all up the duvet cover as he finally gave in and months an dmonths of frustration spilled out.

"Keep...going...Shea.." he gasped, legs numb, ass twinging, "You're...not done...birthday boy.."

Sheamus continued to pound that hot curvy ass...fuck he couldn't last..not after seeing Daniel lose his shit like that...he could feel it...he was going to...oh...fuck..

He let out a primal, roaring, mannish bellow as he was finally sent over the edge, filling Daniel up with his essence, holding his little lover in place as he came.

Both men were gasping.

Sheamus slowly pulled out of the little man and fell clumsily back to the bed.

Daniel fell next to him, jelly legs no longer able to support him after that massive orgasm.

"Happy Birthday Shea," he whimpered, pecking the Irishman's lips.

"Love you," Sheamus replied.

"I love you too...I've missed you so much," Daniel said, laying his head on the white chest, Sheamus stroking the still-straight hair, "Still wear my promise ring every day."

"I know you do...but...you've got to choose at some point," Sheamus said.

"Shea...can...we talk about it in the morning...don't ruin it," Daniel sighed, nuzzling into the older man.

"Sure," Sheamus said, pulling the covers over them.

"Night Shea," murmured Daniel, but it came out a touch muffled. The Irishman understood it however.

"Night baby," he drawled.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**I know it's not the world's longest one shot and this pairing might not be to all tastes (but how can you NOT find Daniel adorable?) but I thought I could add the the list of Daniel-based fics out there.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this!**

**x**


End file.
